The Worst Novice ever
by Yrouna
Summary: title says all. its 'bout a girl named Nats. do NOT read if you dislike boring, crappy stuffs. Rated for language.
1. Chapter ONE: First Friend

The Worst Novice  
  
Chapter ONE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ragnarok.  
  
Nats looked up at the tall building in front of her, and placed her short brown hair behind her ears. Her mother told her that she would be living here for two years until she finished the training course of the Midgard Academy. Her mother, a priestess of Geffen, warped her here in the middle of nowhere after bidding her farewell and giving her supplies for the "short walk". She told her to go down the hill and follow the bridge. Then she would be at the Academy. She had searched for hours. Feeling tired, she had asked the patrolling guard to accompany her. He, seeing the helpless girl that she is, guided her, thus explaining her presence in front of the Academy. Unfortunately, he said that he could not join her from this point on. He instructed her to just go inside and talk to the helper, "and he will guide you in the academy". She thanked the guide, went to the entrance, and smoothened out her outfit. She didn't want to make a bad impression. Nats stared for a while at the intimidating doorway before taking a deep breath and went inside.  
  
'A long stone corridor?' she thought to herself when she saw the place behind the door, but started walking nonetheless. She had been walking for a few minutes and saw several other novices, judging by their similar clothes to hers (traditional novice outfit). In Rune Midgard, everyone had a profession (each profession has a uniform), even children like her. Novices are the jobs for people who have not yet finished their training. (Only children aging from 0-13 years old have no profession yet, because the elders do not believe they are of the right age to undergo training. Nats is 14 years old in this fic, which means she is officially a novice and has to start her training in the Midgard Academy.)  
  
She finally reached the end of the stone corridor, and found a bunch of novices talking to a man, who is wearing a helper's robes. Remembering the instructions of the guide, she sprinted to the helper and heard him say "Let's wait for the other novices first." The novices who first got there started forming a sort of formation. Nats went and found an empty spot. As she was making her way there, she slipped and fell face flat on the ground. Several novices laughed, and she even heard a shout "Watch it, clumsy girl!" Face red from embarassment, she took the spot and sat down. "Hey, it's okay, everyone makes mistakes." she heard someone talking to her. She looked at the person who spoke. It was a novice (duh) who had short blue hair. She was holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Yrouna, and I'm from Izlude. What's your name?" "Hi! My name is Nathalia, but most people call me Nats. I'm from Geffen. Nice to meet you!" Nats replied and took her hand. Yrouna grinned at her.  
  
"Nats, I can call you that, right? Um, can you tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Sure. I'm fourteen years old. My father's a wizard, and my mother is a priestess. Magic runs in our family, you see. I want to serve God like my mother, and heal people, so I'm planning to be an acolyte. How about you, Yrouna, can you tell me 'bout yourself?"  
  
"Why not? I'm also 14 years old. Mom's an Assasin and Dad's a Knight. I wanna beat the crap from everyone so I wanna be like my dad, and be a big strong knight!"  
  
"Hey you shouldn't want to be be a knight 'coz you wanna beat people up! From what I read, knights protect the weak and-" Nats was cut off by the helper clearing his throat and said "Silence please. We will now proceed with he lecture about Midgard Academy." So the two girls, along with everybody else, quieted down and the helper started his lecture...  
  
A/N: my FIRST time posting a fic. If you read it up to this part without quitting, I admire your patience. Okay okay I know I'm crappy and I stink. Whatever. If you wasted your time reading up to THIS part then can I please take a few moments more of your time and please write me a review? Coz I wanna know what other people think about this. (My personal opinion: It's horrible, but I still had the nerve to post it) ALL reviews are accepted, whether it is a personal opinion, constructive criticism or a downright flame (It'll roll right off moi). PLEASE tell me if I should quit or continue this BORING fic. ty. 


	2. Chapter TWO: Crushes, Love, Clumsiness, ...

The Worst Novice  
  
Chapter TWO  
  
Disclaimer: I never have and never will own ragnarok.  
  
Some of the novices listened as the helper began his oh-so- interesting lecture, but most just went back to talking. "First of all, we, that is, me and the rest of the staff of the Rune Midgard Academy, would like to welcome you here. As you well know, this place is the Midgard Academy and it is a place where you learn the basics of being a responsible citizen of Rune Midgard. Each year, at the start of term, we take in students, that is, you, with 14-16 years of age. You novices will stay here for two years without vacation due to the new law of King Tristan III, which was decreed around four years ago. So there are only two levels in this academy, the beginner level and the senior level. Harsh as it may be, we will not tolerate quitting of your studies here because of homesickness. Did all of you get that?"  
  
The few novices who listened nodded, Nats and Yrouna being two of them. The helper seemed oblivious to the talking novices and continued his speech "Okay. Now, basically, Rune Midgard Academy's role in your lives is to give you education about discipline, obedience, combat, and other subjects such as literature, history, and art. You will each have a roommate 'pal' who will be with you for the next two years. On the first two days all of you will eat and sleep in the Main Hall in order for you to get to know each other and find a friend or two. At the end of two days you will choose a partner and you will be assigned a room and given your schedules. That ends my speech and once again we welcome you to the Academy. Please feel at home. You will now be guided into the main hall and talk to the main guide for further instructions." The helper finished in a droning voice that seemed to cast a sleeping spell upon a quarter of the novices. The other helpers woke the rest up and led them through a door that lead to the Main Hall. In the center of the Hall was the main guide. "Please take a seat" he said, motioning to the rows and rows of benches inside the room. Before they sat down Yrouna whispered into Nats' ear "Hey can I be your partner?" Nats smiled and nodded. Yrouna smiled back.  
  
"Now I suppose the helper told you most about the Academy." the main guide started, and the room suddenly fell quiet. The main guide cleared his throat and the noise started up again (insert sweatdrop here). The main guide continued "So like he said you will be eating and sleeping, basically living your life HERE for the next couple of days in order to meet each other and choose your partner. Now as you can see this hall is divided into two parts, one at my right and one at my left. The girls will stay in the right side and the boys in the left from lights out 'till seven in the morning. You will be supervised by the other helpers but please do not mind them. Okay you can now interact with each other since I've finished my speech. The sleeping bags are in the corner, the bathrooms, changing rooms, and baggage rooms are there near the door, you can put your baggage there (A/N: Novices have a bag included in their outfit so I didn't mention that she had baggage), and lights out is at 9 in the evening. You will meet your teachers and get your schedules after two days. Any questions?" Seeing that only an eighth of the pack is listening to him, with no one raising their hands, he sighed and went back to his office. Once he closed the door the novices immediately stood up and started introducing themselves to each other.  
  
Nats and Yrouna stood up but stuck together. They looked around until a boy with short red hair, which covered his left eye, and emerald eyes went up to them. (BTW, Nats' eyes are brown while Yrouna's are aquamarine) "Hello there, pretty ladies. You two seem to be alone. May we be acquaintances?" the boy asked. "Sure! May we ask your name?" Yrouna answered cheerfully and smiled. Nats just blushed, looked at the floor, and nodded (She is very shy with boys, ya see).  
  
"I'm Cephir of Payon. May I ask your names, girls?"  
  
"Yrouna of Izlude. And my friend here is Nathalia of Geffen." Yrouna replied, motioning to Nats.  
  
"Umm, you can call me Nats..." Nats said shyly.  
  
"Yrouna, and Nats. Your names are nice."  
  
"Thankees! Your name's nice too Cephir." Yrouna smiled jauntily.  
  
Cephir grinned at them. Nats blushed at HIM. Yrouna just talked happily. They chatted for a few hours. They learned that Cephir is fourteen (most of them are, anyway), his mother's a priestess and his father's a hunter, he has five siblings. He wants to be like his father. However, Yrouna and Cephir did most of the talking while Nats just listened shyly. They had fun though.  
  
"Better prepare for bed now lights out is in 30 minutes!" a shout, most likely from the helper, echoed through the hall. They all got up and took their toothbrushes from their packs in the baggage rooms. They went to the bathrooms, washed their faces, brushed their teeth, and got changed for bed. That took twenty-five minutes. "Okay, go to your designated places coz lights out is in five minutes!" the helper shouted again. Yrouna waved to Cephir, then took a sleeping bag for her and Nats, dragged it on the girls' side, and placed it side by side. Then they both lay down as the helpers extinguished the melted candles.  
  
Yrouna was starting to drift off to sleep when Nats asked her "Hey, Yrouna, do you like Cephir?"  
  
"Well of course, he's our friend isn't he? Besides he was kind to us."  
  
"I didn't mean that. I meant to ask if you like him in that way."  
  
"What do you mean that way?" Yrouna asked sleepily. Her brain wasn't functioning properly because she was really sleepy.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Yrouna didn't give it another thought until she drifted off to sleep. Nats however, was a different story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Nathalia's Point of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Is this what a 'crush' is? I don't know. I have never known what a crush is. My father, being a very rich wizard of Geffen, has never allowed me to play with kids my age, he preferred to keep me cooped up in the house. I have heard of it, but I do not know exactly what a 'crush' is. Is it a feeling? An attraction? A simpler form of love? I do not know. Some people say it is when you really like or admire someone. Some say it is where love starts. Others say that it is a silly infatuation. What the heck is it? I do not know if what I'm feeling now is a 'crush'. 'Love at first sight'? I do now know what that is either. Nobody has ever told me.  
  
It's just... plain weird. The moment this guy, Cephir, walked up to us, I felt this fast beating of my heart. I do not know why. I really think he is very handsome. The way he talks, it makes me feel as if I'm in heaven. But when Yrouna's talking and laughing with him, I feel a pang in me. Jealousy? I do not know. I have read about these emotions before. Crushes. Love. Envy. But I do not understand them fully. I have never felt like this about another person. Cephir... There is something special about him. WHAT is it? Should I ask Yrouna? No, she does not know. She is my friend, but I have just met her, and I do not want to share this with her. It feels personal to me, something I do not want to share just yet.  
  
Argh, I'm getting frustrated. I have read many books, almost every single one in my father's humongous library. I should know about this. But I do not know. It annoys me to think that I know many things, but I do not even know exactly what this feeling is called. Oh no, I'm starting to have a headache after all this thinking. After all, I do need sleep. Fine then, it's settled. I'm gonna think about this in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yrouna's Point Of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Step 1: I open my eyes groggily. Step 2: I stretch my arms. Step 3: I look around. My early morning routine. Well, I did it today, and discovered a few things with step three. It's very early in the morning. The sun is just rising, as I look through the window. I see a sleeping Nats beside me, and sleeping novices all around the floor. Some even have drool on their faces. I inwardly laughed, and tiptoed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I returned, Nats was already stirring. We have become fast friends. Right now it seemed as if we had known each other for years. Oh well, we'll probably know each other even better for the next two years in this academy. I told her "Wake up, sleepy head!" She just opened her eyes and gave me a strange look, then proceeded to the bathroom. I warned her to tiptoe and stay quiet, because many of us are still asleep. A few minutes later, a shattering noise woke up many of our sleeping companions.  
  
I looked at Nats. She was a few steps away from the bathroom, holding a wet (clean) toothbrush with her hand, and a broken vase on the floor beside her. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. I made my conclusion. Nats went out the bathroom after washing her toothbrush, and (probably from trying to be silent) accidentally broke the vase. Oh is she in trouble. "Clumsy girl! You disturbed my beauty sleep!" a pretty girl with long blond hair that reached up to her waist and crystal blue eyes said angrily.  
  
"Sorry!" said Nats apologetically, probably worried that this might result in a fight. Oh, and I forgot to mention, it DID. "SORRY IS ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER DISTURBING MY SLEEP?!" the girl said, went over to Nats, and was about to slap her when me, being the great heroine, butted in. "Hey, it's morning already anyway! Besides, everyone makes mistakes!" I said. I can't let her bully my friend! The girl paused and went over to me instead. "And, you! What right do you have to speak to me like that! Don't you know?! My father is the governor of Prontera! Surely you know what Prontera is, bitch?!" she said, pointing a finger at me. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I retorted in fury. "BITCH!" she shouted in my ear. HEY! HOW DARE SHE TRY TO PICK ON ME! "Why you!" I started pulling her hair and she did the same to mine. Man, it hurts! Girls started to crowd around us. The boys watched from the background, careful to make sure they didn't cross the line. I faintly heard Nats calling for me to stop, or I would get in trouble. But then, "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" the voice of a full-grown man froze everyone...  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: is it bad? oh and thanks for the reviews, mr. blob and x-smasher 3... oh do you think my story has some worth? i'm so touched... *sobs like there was no tomorrow* oh, and mr. blob, sorry if it's not well-planned out coz i only write randomly and out of sheer boredom, as stated with my bio. ^_~ oh yeah, and that IS my dream. peepz out there, pleez review! all are welcome! this story doesn't really have a solid plot though... thanks for encouraging me, x-smasher 3! oh, and one more thing. about Nats' 'love' situation... sorry if its confusing and all, coz i have never been in love with a guy and don't know what it feels like! jaa ne! till next chapter... if there is one... 


	3. Chapter THREE: Reprimanded

The Worst Novice  
  
Chapter THREE  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Ragnarok I will stamp out lag forever. But I don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Still in Yrouna's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm not stupid. I know what it means. MAJOR TROUBLE. I gulped and looked in the direction of the voice, not bothering to remove my fingers from the dumb blonde's mass of tangles. The man is probably around his late thirties with short mud-brown hair and sapphire eyes. He a brown vest over a dark orange shirt, black breeches, and heavy brown boots. His attire is rugged, but it's obvious he is of high position from his posture and the way the helpers that just came in stuttered when he glared at them for not detecting the fight sooner. "I come here to check on this year's new batch of students, and what do I see? A cat fight, and it's not even the first day of school!" he said as he pulled us apart.  
  
"Who are YOU?!" stupid blonde said stupidly.  
  
"For your information, m'lady, I am the headmaster and your teacher in some of your subjects. My name is Lord Leo Von Frisch."  
  
"Lord Reon Phon Prisue, is it?! Well. my father-"  
  
"Leo Von Frisch."  
  
"Reo Bon Prisch?"  
  
"LEO VON FRISCH"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I know your father is the governor of Prontera. You look and act just like him when he was here. However, he can't fire me because I was his teacher AND I was personally asked by King Tristan to teach here."  
  
Great, blondie. Juuuuuuusssst great. We're already in trouble and your asking for more! Argh. Oh well, she's dumbfounded now.  
  
"Names?" the Lord Leo demanded.  
  
"Belladonna II, daughter of Lord Meph, governor of Prontera."  
  
Belladonna. Poison Flower. Too true. I glared at her with newly developed hatred. I'm not gonna like this brat, that's for sure. "And you?" Lord Leo asked me.  
  
"Yrouna of Izlude."  
  
"Well then, Lady Belladonna and Lady Yrouna, I must say that what you did is very unexpected from young ladies such as yourselves. If you had wanted to fight, you should have arranged a formal duel. Fights like these are very dishonorable. Since school has not even started yet, this act will go unpunished. However, I must say that you will not get off very easily if ever this should happen again. I would like you to refrain from losing your tempers. Is that agreed?"  
  
"But she started it!" Belladonna pointed at me accusingly.  
  
"What?! YOU DID, you nasty spoiled brat!"  
  
"Unrefined BITCH!"  
  
"Stupid ugly dumb BLONDE!"  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lord Leo's shout startled us.  
  
"I will not have any more of this! Name calling is NOT allowed in Rune Midgard Academy! Now will you PLEASE settle down?! *sigh* If you ever fight like this again, I will make sure you are given a month's worth of detentions instead of going unpunished! Would you like that?"  
  
"No! But I was just here minding my own business when she started calling me dishonorable things!" said the liar.  
  
"That was a lie! She almost slapped my friend!" I implored to Lord Leo instead of losing my temper on the poison flower.  
  
"Who is this friend?"  
  
"There she is." I pointed at Nats.  
  
Nats went forward gingerly. She looked to be almost in tears and seemed extremely sorry that I am in this situation because of her. I mouthed "It's okay." to her with a reassuring smile. She smiled back reluctantly and went forward to speak to Lord Leo.  
  
"Your name, m'lady?"  
  
"Nathalia of Geffen."  
  
"Is Lady Yrouna's story correct?"  
  
"Yes, but it was my fault!"  
  
Lord Leo raised an eyebrow, and I shot an exasperated look at her. What now?  
  
"Well, I broke a vase after coming out of the bathroom, and it woke her up, so she got angry at me. Then Yrouna protected me, and they got into a fight." she said.  
  
The vase. Everyone forgot about it. I looked at the spot where it fell. The helpers were already cleaning it up. I hoped it isn't expensive, even if Nathalia IS very rich.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Lady Nathalia. Accidents happen. Rest assured you will not have to pay for the vase."  
  
"Oh it's all right. My family can easily pay for it. I insist to pay for it."  
  
"Okay then, if you say so, Lady Nathalia."  
  
I distinctly heard a mutter of "Hmph. Show-off." from lady poison. (A/N: For those of you who watch Getbackers, no, I didn't get it there.) Hah, as if SHE isn't a show-off. Nats just wants to pay for the damage she's done.  
  
"Okay, then, now that things are fairly settled, I will leave now. I am looking forward to seeing you when we have our classes. Farewell for now." Lord Leo bowed and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"That was some fight you had." Cephir commented that night.  
  
"Hey, poison girl deserved it. I even tore off a clump of her hair!" I smirked.  
  
"That's not very nice! It was my fault! I disturbed her sleep..."  
  
There we go. Nathalia of Geffen the great saint. I sighed. She'll make a great acolyte, with that amazing kindness of her.  
  
"It's not YOUR fault, Nats! You broke the vase, but it was an accident! She didn't have to be so pissed off about it." Cephir reasoned.  
  
"But still...."  
  
"Come off it, Nats! It's not your fault and that's it. PERIOD." I placed my arm around her and she grinned faintly.  
  
"Let's change the subject! *clears throat* So I assume you two will pair up?" Cephir asked.  
  
"Yes, of course! Have you found your partner, Cephir?"  
  
"Yes, it's that boy over there." He said, pointing to a boy with dark hair. "His name's Rorimac. I met him last night."  
  
"Oooohh he's cute!" I joked. Yes, he IS good-looking, but not my type.  
  
"Hey I'm jealous! You don't think I'M cute?" Cephir gave a look of mock sadness.  
  
"Awww, poor Cephir's sad...." I gave him a look of mock pity.  
  
Our eyes met, and we laughed our heads off! But I noticed something. Nats was just looking at us.  
  
"Nats, is something bothering you?"  
  
"N-no, I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"Lights out in 30 minutes!" the call of the helper came on cue.  
  
We washed our faces and brushed out teeth. Finally crawled into our sleeping bags to get a night's rest for the day ahead. ________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Yo! Aphrodite here! Sorry about this chapter. It's all dialogue... Oh well, dialogue's nice! PLEASE review! Every review is welcome! Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, and flames are all appreciated! I really need reviews for improvement, since I'm only 13 and I absolutely need to improve and know what other people think about my works to be a good writer! Please! I LOVE good long reviews, but even reviews composed of one sentence will make me happy! lolz. Should I still continue this? ^_^ Oh and thanks for the reviews, Mr. Blob, X-smasher 3, and Eidolon!  
  
P.S. as you might have noticed, I used Lord and Lady instead of Mister and Miss 'coz I think it sounds a lot more medieval. 


End file.
